Love Under A Full Moon
by AprilC3604
Summary: Many years ago Dean was turned into a werewolf. Now he is the king of them all while Sam is on the other side of the tracks.After years for searching Dean finds his mate and plans to turn her. How will she react to her new lifestyle? Dean/OC Slight Sam/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Rated M**

Dean kept catching a faint glimpse of skin as Jada Nelson shifted in her sleep, her legs moving apart and together unconsciously, drawing his eyes since there were no covers shielding her from his view as she lay on the bed. His servants had prepared her perfectly, following his instructions to the letter. She was lying there helplessly, with her hands and wrists bound to the bed with thin leather straps and her eyes hidden beneath a blindfold. A warm fire was burning brightly in the fireplace, keeping her warm since she was merely wearing a nightgown made of thin cotton. He watched her as she slept from his chair in the corner of the room,planning his activities for the day. Dean knew she should would wake shortly and he looked forward to seeing her reaction to the situation.

Jada was starting to come to and Dean knew their playtime was about to begin. He heard a faint whimper as she noticed the change in her circumstances and surrounding "W-Whats going on?" Her hands moved uselessly when she tried to free herself from the bindings. Her legs moved as she tried to explore the area around her. She gasped when she discovered she was almost nude and that she was lying exposed on a bed.

Dean got up from the chair and made his way over to the bed and sat down near her head. He bent over and kissed her ear lobe before whispering, "Welcome, my love. I've been waiting for you."

He heard a hitch in her breathing and watched in joy as her chest heaved under the thin cotton gown. She looked exquisite lying there, waiting for whatever was about to happen. Her long beautiful hair was spread out over the pillow that her head had been carefully placed upon. Her gown barely covered her to her knees and it was riding up deliciously as she tried to squirm away from him, revealing a glimpse of her bare legs all the way to the hips.

Dean was enjoying the trembling and the way that her body was reacting to him. Her chest was constantly heaving with her rapid were goosebumps on her legs . He ran his hand down her arm to comfort her before he leaned down to kiss her on the lips hoping her lips would part so that he would briefly taste her tongue but such pleasures was denied.

Her shaking had increased during that brief encounter and he began to take pity on her. "I'm Dean Winchester," he told her, "and you my sweet are to fulfill my desires today. You are meant to be mine." He then kissed her cheek softly, letting her know he could be gentle.

"Why am I here? How do you know me?" she asked in fear.

"I saw you and knew I must have you. We belong together."

"Please, have mercy on me." she cried.

He bit her neck lightly and growled into her ear, "I may have mercy, but you will be mine."

Dean began to lick and nibble on her ears ignoring her movements to escape from his mouth. He watched gratefully as her nipples hardened in response to his tactics, letting him know her body desired a man...him. She was gasping now and he took quick advantage of her open mouth, thrusting his tongue in and tasting her sweetness.

Dean started to untie her gown with one hand while his other held her head still so that he could fest on that delicious mouth of hers. His hand began to rome over her whole body. He parted the top of the gown to reveal her luscious full breasts just aching to be sucked. He then slowly inched the bottom of the gown upwards letting his eyes follow her legs to the womanly curves of her hips. He continued to raise the gown letting her navel appear before his sight, tempting him with her soft and young flesh.

Finally, he tore the gown from her body. Dean wanted to explore her and ready her before ravishing her. He loved the fact that her body arched up to meet him as he traced paths along and panties with both his hands and tongue, sampling the flesh. With expert knowledge he teased her breasts into arousal before taking each nipple between his teeth and nipping them harshly, causing a cry of pain to come from her. Her hips were rocking in invitation even as the word "NO" slipped from between her lips. Her skin under his hands was warm. Her lust was starting to overcome her fear even as she tried to resist him.

His hands were slightly quivering as he pulled the cloth panties from her body. He removed that last bit of protection from her revealing her waiting pussy. "Perfect." He smiled. It was moist from his earlier actions and he ran a finger along her slit.

Jada sighed at the touch but tried to bring her legs together, "Stop...please." she begged quietly.

"Shhh, its going to be ok." Dean said as he grabbed one of her legs and held it still, letting his other hand remain safely on her womanhood. He slid a finger in, confirming her virginal state. "Just what I wanted. You're the one."

"Please don't!" she cried. "I've never...done...uhhh," Her voice trailed off as he moved his finger in and out slowly before he removed his hand and got up from the bed.

Dean removed all of his clothing and he stroked himself as he anticipated what was to come. He climbed back onto the bed and he spotted a small tear escaping from under the blindfold. He wiped it away and then kissed her eye through the blindfold. "I haven't done anything wrong, please don't hurt me anymore," she pleaded. "I just want to go home."

"I don't plan to hurt you, just please you my dear." he responded.

Dean caressed her face before kissing her again. He moved down her body and he turned his head to her pussy, drinking in her musk. He licked and probed at her with his tongue, tasting her juices. He could hear her moaning and looked up to see her head shaking from side to side in denial of what was happening to her.

"Pl-Please." She whispered.

"Just relax." He said and he took her clit between his teeth, drawing it up and lashing it with his tongue.

Her legs fell open further as her muscles trembled from his attention. "Oh...uh.." she moaned and Dean smiled. He spread her fold with his fingers, fully bringing her clit out into the open. Dean bit it, sending a spark through her body. Jada screamed but the amount of juice flowing from her doubled. Dean was enjoying the way she tasted and felt by her actions that her body was getting excited as well.

Dean pinched and twisted her nipples, needing to hear her cry out again again for him. She was rocking against his mouth and her breasts were swelling beneath his touch. Her body was clearly ready for him even if she wasn't.

Her groans were becoming more pleasure-filled now as she gave into him. Dean pulled away from her and got between her legs. He began rubbing his cock along her thighs, teasing her pussy with the tip, wanting to moisten it in readiness for entering her. "I –I cant." Jada said.

"You can. You were made for me and only me. Time to join us and rule our kind by my side." Dean said. "I'm going to take care of you princess."

Dean lifted her legs on his shoulders. He rubbed his cock back and forth along her slit, moistening the sides of his cock more. He felt her relax a little under him and that was a good thing. Dean knew it was time to take her as him. He pressed the head of his cock to her opening and then started to push it in.

"Ouch! Oh God!" She screamed and yelled as he pushed in more and broke her hymen. Dean slowly eased himself in an inch at a time, letting her grow accustom to him. She was shaking beneath him even as her screams subsided. He knew that soon she'd give in to the pleasures he was bringing her.

"The worst is over now." he told her.

Once he'd slid all the way into her he held himself steady, feeling her pulse and expand around him. He licked and sucked at her breasts again. He released her legs and wrapped them around his waist. Dean slid a bit further and he could tell her arousal was growing.

He gently moved in and out of her feeling her rock against him in rhythm with his thrusts. Dean started to seduce her with his cock, seeking to have her join him in the act. He kissed and licked at her neck and ears as his hands kneaded her breasts and twisted her nipples. The speed of his thrusts increased and he plunged deeper into her with each stroke. Her legs rose to his hips, holding him in her, helping him to fuck her deeper.

"You like that baby? You like they way I feel inside you?"

"Uh huh...M-more." she moaned.

Dean smiled and could feel her start to move with him, matching his speed. Her breathing grew more ragged as they moved together. He began to really take her now, pulling all the way out before shoving himself back in all the way, increasing both their passions to new heights and levels.

The harder he thrusted into her the louder her moans of ecstasy were. He grabbed her legs again and pulled them up so that she rose up off the bed. Dean got up onto his knees and really began to plunge into her, pounding her poor pussy beneath him. She was so tight that he could barely contain himself, wanting to send his seed deep within and all over her. He could feel her walls staring to tighten around him, letting him know she was close to cumming.

"I want you to let go for me. Cum on me Jada." He said. "Now!"

"D-D-DEAN!" She screamed and arched off the bed.

Dean came as well, spurting load after load into her, "Oh fuck!" he growled. He was buried into her all the way to his balls and he held her hips, keeping her tight to him as he mastered her pussy making her his forever

Dean moved to lie beside her and caressed and stroked those curves that had pleased him so much. He kissed her in gratitude for what they had experienced together. He was definitely going to keep her and teach her all the pleasures of the life.

Jada trembled as she turned her head in the direction of his steady breathing, "Will...will you untie me? Let me see you." She asked him.

"Of course." Dean said and gave her a kiss on her rosy red cheek.

He reached up and unties her hands. Jada sat up in the bed and rubbed her wrist before reaching behind her and untying the blindfold. She pulled it off slowly and looked at her captor. He was gorgeous. She found herself a a little revealed that a man like this is the one that took what she had been saving.

"Am I all that you imagined?" Dean asked and caressed her cheek with the back of his hand.

"More." She said and touched his face, "Why me? Why did you choose me?" she asked. This man could have had any woman so why did she choose a young nobody like her.

"Because you're perfect Jada. I saw you and knew that you had to be mine. I could hear you beating from miles away. No one had ever called like that to me before. You are going to be my queen." He said, "In just a few shot days when the full moon is among us." He smiled. "Until then you will be shower with anything your heart desires."

"What do you mean? Who are you?"

"My name is Dean and I'm a werewolf. The king of them all." He said. "You are going to stay with me forever."

Jada's heart began to pound again. What was going to happen to her now?

***So this is different for me. I told Joyce the idea and she said go for it. Sooooo Please review for me and tell me you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Dean took Jada's hand in his and gave it a kiss. Her scent was so intoxicating to him but he knew that she has had enough for one day and chances where she was sore by now, "Why don't you take a warm bath while I go tend to some business of mine. Relax a little and then I will show you around your new home."

Jada took her hand away slowly and pulled the sheet around her naked body, "What should I put on to wear?" she asked.

"I have everything taken care for. You will have everything you ever need or want." Dean winked at her and climbed off of the bed.

Jada watched his as she walked over to his dresser and pulled out some clean clothes for him to put on. She bit on her bottom lip as she watched him dress. He was so tanned and toned and oh so sexy. He had muscles in all the right places. He was more of man that anyone she had every met. It was still a mystery to her why he wanted her of all people. She was scared but she was trying not to show it.

Dean buttoned up his shirt and turned to her, "I'll be back in one hour. Make yourself at home. I'll send one of my servants in to take care of you. Welcome home, Jada." Dean said before he walked out the door.

Jada sat there in the middle of the bed looking around the room. It was huge. There was a desk in the car corner, a plasma 52' TV on the wall and a large chair she only assumed was where Dean relaxed. She was thinking about what he had told her. He was a werewolf of all things. She never even believed they were real. He looked just like a man. She felt as if she was in a weird dream.

There was a knock at the door and soon a older woman appeared in the room, "Miss Jada, I am here to draw your bath." She smiled.

"What's you're name?" Jada asked.

"My name is Mona. I am the wife of Marcus, a servant of Dean's. Let me know if you need anything and I do mean anything." The lady said and headed into the bathroom.

Jada held the sheet against her body as she got up off the bed and followed Mona. When she entered the bathroom it was bigger than her apartment. There was a whirlpool tub, a stand up shower with two head and a large sink area. You could fit a baseball team in here.

"Would you like it warm or cold?" Mona asked.

"Uh…warm please." Jada said, "Thank you."

"It's my pleasure. May I have the sheet so I can have it washed? There is a robe next to the tub and I will lay your dress and clean under garments on the bed."

"Ok thanks." Jada said and unwrapped herself. She felt a little shy but then again this lady didn't seemed to be bothered by anything.

Mona gave smile as she took the sheet and walked out of the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Jada walked over to the large tub and climbed in. She sank her sore body down and leaned her head back. She had never felt so relaxed in her life. There were a few candled lit around her and she smiled. Werewolf or not she could get use to this. Maybe her mind was telling her it was all a dream. Well until she woke up she was going to enjoy herself. It was nice to go one day without worrying about bills.

After he had taken care of everything Dean headed up the stairs to check on his new prize. He opened the bedroom door and heard humming coming from the bathroom and he smiled. He slowly closed the door and made his way across the large bedroom. When he reached the bathroom he slowly pushed the door open and saw Jada with her headed leaned back. He bit his lip thinking about how that naked perfect body felt under him. He let out a low growl and Jada sat up suddenly.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't hear you." Jada said and covered herself with bubbles.

"Don't ever apologize to me and never cover up. After all I have seen it all and I love everything about you." Dean said. "Your body is perfect. Everything about you is perfect."

"You don't know me." Jada said.

"I know all I need to know about you." He said and made his way over to the tub and took a seat on the edge.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"A little sore but better now."

Dean smiled and ran the back over his hand over her wet cheek, "I'm sorry I had to hurt you but it only gets better after this I promise. I'll never hurt you or let you be hurt by anyone else. You have my word."

Jada looked into his eyes and for some reason she trusted him. She was drawn to this man or this creature. Just one look from him made her shiver, thinking about the things he had done to her and she had a feeling he still had a lot more to give her in the bedroom.

"I think I'm ready to get out now." She said.

"Of course." Dean said and grabbed the towel from the hook and held it up. After all he had done to her he wanted to give her that little bit of privacy.

Jada stepped out of the tub and Dean wrapped the towel around her body. "Why don't you get dressed while I step out."

"Thank you."

"Anything for you." Dean said and walked out of the room.

Jada dried off and hung the towel back up. She looked at the bed and saw a red spaghetti strap stress with red thong laying on the bed. She only assumes this is what she was supposed to put on so she did. Once she was dress she slipped on the red heels and walked out of the room. She saw Dean standing there leaning against the wall smiling at her. "You look breath taking." He said and reached out his hand.

"Thanks you." She said and placed her hand in his.

"Shall we? You have much to see."

"Sure." Jada said.

Dean looped her arms in his and they headed down the winding staircase. Jada looked around and saw a few people walking around on the main floor and she figured they must be his servants. This house was huge and she still couldn't believe she was here.

"Everything you see is now yours. If there is something you want please ask me or anyone else." Dean said, "I want you to be comfortable." He said and gave her a sexy smile.

He held her close to his as they walked through the dinning area and out onto the patio. Once they were out the doors Jada gasp at the sight. It was beautiful out here. He had a large pool with a hot tub and a garden that was filled with the most beautiful flowers she had ever seem. It was almost magical.

"Its beautiful." She said.

"And its yours. I knew you use to love helping your mother In her garden so I had one made for you."

"How did you know that?"

"I did my homework. Like I said I want you to be happy here with me." Dean said.

"I'm sure I will be." Jada said and then looked away feeling a little more fear set in, "Dean?"

"Yes?"

"Are you going to turn me?" she asked softly.

Dean took her chin in his hand and turned her back to face him, "Don't be scared. Everything is going to be just fine as long as we're together." He assured her and then gave her a soft gentle kiss.

Dean pulled away and smiled at her, "Let's get back into the house before it gets dark." He said and wrapped his arms around her and led her back into the house.

* * *

><p>It was just after eleven that night and Jada was standing out on the balcony as the cool wind blew through her hair. She closed her eyed and took a deep breath. For the last two hours Dean had been down stairs in his office taking care of business. What he did was still unknown to her but she knew he would reveal that in time.<p>

As she stood there she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her and she smiled knowing it was Dean. This was all a little to perfect and she felt like she was going crazy. "What are you doing out here alone?" he asked.

"Just getting some fresh air." Jada said and turned around to face him. "Is that ok?"

"You can do whatever you want. I got you something." He smiled and pulled out a box from his pocket.

"What is this?"

"Something I thought you would like. Open it." He told her.

Jada took the long but small box from his hands and opened it. Inside was a diamond necklace, "Dean….I cant take this. It's too much."

"Nothing is too much for you." Dean said and took the necklace out, "Just a small preview of what I can give you."

Dean turned her around and placed the necklace around her neck. Jada looked down and ran her finger tips along the necklace, "Thank you."

"Never thank me. I should thank you." Dean said.

Jada sighed and looked out into the night. The only light around was the moon. "You can see everything from here."

"That's what I love about this place. Everything you see is yours but you must never go farther than you can see. If so I will not be able to protect you. Do you understand?"

"Yes but why?" she asked.

"There are other things out there that wont be so kind to you." He said, "Just trust me."

"Mr. Winchester its time."

Dean turned around and gave his servant Marcus a smile, "Thank you. Leave us."

Marcus bowed as he walked away and closed the door that led to the balcony behind him.

Dean turned back to Jada and wrapped his arms around her again. He could feel her trembling and knew she was afraid. Dean leaned in and gave her small kissed on her neck and across to her shoulder. Jada closed her eyes and a small tear escaped. She heard howls coming for below her and she began to shake against Dean.

"Everything is going to be ok. Trust me Jada." Dean said and he tilted her head and kissed the other side, "I'm here with you forever and always."

Dean moved his hand down her body and slowly pushed her dress up a little. His hand went to her warm wet center and began to rub over the fabric and Jada gripped the railing hard, "Dean…" she moaned quietly.

"I'm going to take care of you." Dean said as she kissed her neck and rubbed a little faster.

Jada began to breathe heavier as she heard the howls getting closer and closer as well as he orgasm. Her mind was racing. The moon was high and knew what was about to happen to her and she hated the waiting so she said, "Just….just do it." She said. "Oh God Dean do it!" she screamed out as her orgasm broke like a damn.

Dean's eyes went yellow as he left one final kiss on her neck, "Breathe." He said before he bit down on her neck, tasting her sweet flesh.

Jada screamed out in agony as she felt his teeth sink in deeper and deeper. Soon everything went black and she fell into his arms.

***Thanks guys for reviewing and alerting. I hope you liked the chapter. please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Jada's eyed slowly fluttered open. She sat up slowly in the large bed and looked over to see Mona laying out her clothes for the day, "Good morning ma'am. We were all wondering when you would wake up."

"What?" Jada groaned.

"You have been out for three days now. Dean was beginning to get worried about you, afraid you would not wake. He will be pleased to see you are up and fresh as a daisy." she smiled.

"Dean? Wh-Where is he?" she asked. She remembered the last time she saw him they were out on the balcony and then she passed out. She touched her neck expecting to feel a wound but felt nothing. "Must have been a dream." She said.

"Why don't you get dressed and meet Dean down in the sitting area." Mona said. "I will tell him you are up."

"Ok. Thank you."

"Let me know if you need anything else." Mona said before she backed out of the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

Jada got out of the bed and walked over to the floor length mirror. She was dressed in a long white satin nightgown. She never even remembered putting this on. But then again Mona did say she had been out for a few days now. What was going on here? Did Dean really bite her or was it all a weird dream?

Mona walked down the stairs and into the sitting area where Dean was reading over the paper, "Sir, she is awake now."

Dean looked up and placed the paper aside, "Where is she? I want to see her."

"Getting dressed. I told her to come down when she's ready."

"Thanks you Mona. My brother and his wife will be coming for dinner this evening to meet her. I want this place cleared out eight. All but you and Marcus. You know the drilled. Everything must be locked down. No one gets in."

"I understand sir." Mona said before walking out of the room. She knew that when Sam and his wife came everyone had to be gone. It was to ensure nothing bad happened. Dean was very protective over his family.

Jada walked slowly down the staircase, running her had alone the golden railing. She took a whiff and suddenly was hit with the scent of whiskey, leather, and aftershave. It was Dean and it made her smile.

Just as she thought of him she looked to her left and there he was at the bottom of the stairs, "Hello my love." He said and reached out his hand to her, "How are you feeling? Better I assume?"

"A little confused." She said and placed her hand in his. "But I am much better now.'

Dean smiled, "It will all come back to you soon. Don't worry about that. Right now just try and relax, take everything in. You're going to be just fine now. We are having a small party tonight."

"A party?"

"More of a small dinner. My brother is coming for a visit. I want you to meet him and for you to meet him."

"When will he be arriving?"

"He should be here after nine. Along with his wife Stella."

"Why so late?" Jada asked, "Nine is a little late for a dinner party."

Dean laughed a little and placed his arm around her, "Let's just say Sam and his wife aren't fond of too much Sun." he said and led her out onto the patio.

"Why do they not like the sun? Skin cancer or something like that?" she asked.

"No sweetie not quite. They aren't like you and me. Do you remember when I told you not to go passed what you can see from here?"

"Yeah."

"Good. I have a reason for that. Beyond that point is where the night walkers dwell. That's their territory, Sam's territory."

"I don't understand." Jada said.

"Vampires baby. Many years ago after I was turned, Sam was also bitten but by another creature. One that doesn't like us so much. After years of living like this Sam took control and so did I. We called truce. My kind doesn't go onto his side and his stay away from here. Although we have our dinners from time to time. He is my brother after all. Nothing will ever change that." Dean looked at her and could tell she was frightened by what he had just said and he pulled her closer to him, "But not to worry. As long as no blood is spilled everything will be just fine and the peace remains."

"Oh….I understand I think."

"Come on. Let's go back in. I want you to meet a few of your people and I know they can't wait to meet their new queen. We have waited a long time for you." Said Dean as he took her back into the house.

They walked into the den and Jada saw about four others sitting there talking and drinking. When they looked up and saw her and Dean they all stood up. "Everyone I would like for you to meet Jada, your new queen. You will show her the same respect you show me or else. Understood?"

"Yes sir." They said and bowed to her, "Welcome Miss Jada."

"Thanks." She said. She wasn't really sure what she should say to them. "I'm happy to be here."

One by one the kissed her hand and complemented her on her beauty. A girl could get use to this.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Later on that evening after her shower, Jada slipped on her evening gown and stood before the full mirror. It was a green satin dress and fit her like a glove. She smiled as she ran her hands down the material. Dean really had a eye for fashion or maybe it was Mona. Either way she loved it. She never had anything like this before in her life. Maybe this was all a blessing.

Dean came up behind her and placed the diamond necklace around her neck, "You look beautiful. Simply gorgeous." he said and placed a kiss on her shoulder where he had once bitten her.

He snaked his hands around her and pulled him against his awakening cock, "You know, maybe we should just skip dinner. I have been dying to be inside you again. The way you feel would send any man to his grave." Said Dean as he licked and sucked on her neck.

Jada bit her lip and sighed. She loved the sound of Dean having his way with her again but he was anxious to meet Sam. She turned around and placed her hand on Dean's face, "As nice as that sounds I think we should wait until after. I want to meet your brother and I'm sure they want to meet your new queen."

Dean smiled at her words. She was changing already. Soon she would be ready to rule their kind by his side.

"I think someone is getting use to being queen and liking it." he said, "That what I love about you. You adapt so well."

"Its funny how I have all these fears inside me but when I look at you they all seem to vanish. How can you do that to me? Someone I just met."

"It's because we were meant to be together and we will be forever." Said Dean as he placed a kiss on her red lips.

"Sir." Marcus said and Dean broke away from Jada, "Your brother just arrived. Me and Mona will be heading out now."

"Thanks you." Dean said and looked back at Jada, "Time to go." He smiled.

Jada was still nervous but as long as she had Dean next to her everything was going to be ok.

Dean took her hand in his as they headed down the stairs. Jada took in a breath when she saw who she assumes was Sam and his beautiful wife by the door. Just like Dean they looked normal. "Hey Sammy." Dean smiled and greeted his brother, "Stella, looking just as beautiful as ever." Said Dean and gave Sam's wife a kiss on the cheek.

"Always the sweet talker arent you Dean." she smiled at him, "Thanks for having us over. It's been far too long." Stella said.

"Yes it has. How are things?" Dean asked Sam.

"Perfect. No complaints. And you?"

"Getting better every day." Dean said and pulled Jada over to him, "This is Jada, my match in every way."

"Oh Dean she is stunning." Stella said touched Jada's face, "Such perfect skin."

"Thank you." Jada said.

"Welcome to the family dear." Stella said and gave her a hug.

"You did good Dean." Sam said as the girl pulled away, "I'm Sam."

"Hi. I've heard a lot about you both." Jada said.

"All good I hope." Sam smiled, "If there is ever anything you need you are welcome to call on us anytime. I know Dean here can be a handful." Sam laughed and nudged his brother.

"It's true." Dean smiled, "But I think we are going to be just fine."

Jada smiled up at him. To be creatures everyone was so nice. She was going to do whatever Dean said because they may seem nice now but she would hate to be the one that would anger any one of them.

***Thank you so much for alerting and reviewing and all that. It means so much to me. Its a little short but Im working on a few things at once right now. Thanks to the awesome Joyce for the help on this chapter. Heart you! Ok time to review! Thanks guys : )**


	4. Chapter 4

The four all sat at the dinner table and Jada just looked down at her plate and looked around. It was a steak and as she looked around it seemed at she was the only one to actually have a cooked meal but she was about to say anything.

"Is everything ok baby?" Dean asked her. "Would you like something else?"

Jada looked over at him and smiled, "Everything is perfect. I'm just not really that hungry tonight. I had a large lunch and I'm still not feeling that well."

"That is expected for a few days but I can see the servants are spoiling you already." Dean said and lifted his wine glass, "Just want I wanted."

"They are doing their job very well." Jada said.

"So how do you like your new life style?" Stella asked as she sipped from her glass and Jada knew she didn't want to know what was in there.

"So far I love it so much. Everyone is just so nice and the house is more than I could ever dream of."

"I take it you aren't use to this kind of living?"

"No not really?"

"So tell me….what did you do before Dean bought you here?" Stella asked. "Did you work?"

"I worked at a pharmacy and lived alone in a small apartment. Nothing exciting." Jada said.

Stella just gave her a smile, "Well now you can have the life a woman deserves. Woman like us deserves to have anything money can buy. Isn't that right Sam?" Stella asked and placed her arms around Sam.

"You are right about that sweetheart." He said and gave her a small kiss.

Dean smiled at the two of them and turned his attention to Jada and took her hand in his, "Me and Sam are going to step out and talk business. Will you be ok?"

"I'll be just fine." She smiled and caressed his cheek with her free hand, "Go enjoy yourself."

Dean leaned in and gave her a quick kiss before standing up and looking over at his brother, "Sam, care to join me for another drink out on the patio?"

"I would love to." Sam said and smiled at the girls, "You two have fun."

"I'm sure we will." Stella said and the girls watched as the guys walked out of the room. Once they were gone Stella folded her hands together and smiled at Jada, "No we can girl talk."

"What would you like to talk about?" Jada asked, "I told you about everything about me."

"Oh I know but I'm here to give you a few tips to help you get by."

"Good because I think I need all the help you can get." Jada said.

"I was the same way when Sam first found and turned me. It's a lot to take in but soon you will fit right him and you will play your role very well. I can already tell that about you. You are strong. That is what Dean must have seen in you. We aren't that different. Sure we have different….taste... but deep down we are the same. In a few days you will really begin to feel yourself changing and your hunger growing. At first it will seem uncontrollable but you will learn in time."

"I think that is what scares me the most about this life. I can already feel it inside me. Like running though my veins."

Stella smiled, "I know the feeling but things get better and soon you will be a whole new person. You are going to be queen of your kind and that is something to be very proud of. You can have anything you want. Money is no object. Make Dean give you the life you want. If you want a brand new car every day then you make him give it to you. What the guys won't tell you is that they need us to survive. Once you are chosen and turned you two are stuck together. They need us to carry their children. They can never take another mate as long as they live."

"Oh wow." Jada said. "So this is forever isn't it?"

"Yes dear it is but its going to great."

Jada sat there and looked around the room as she sipped on her wine. Everything about this house was perfect and beautiful. She could get use to this and she already was. She could be queen. No problem. Stella was right. She knew she was changing by the second. Her need for Dean growing stronger and stronger. She longed to have him touch her again.

Sam and Dean stood out on the patio with a smoke and a drink looking out into the night, "So things are going well here?" Sam asked.

"Perfect and how about things on your side?" Dean asked him.

"Great. I can't complain. Me and Stella are getting ready to try for out first child. The timing is all right we think." Sam said.

"Congratulation." Dean smiled at his brother, "I have to say it's about time. Stella is quite a woman."

"Thanks and so is Jade. She is just stunning if I do say so myself. Any plans for children?"

"As soon as she is in heat I'm going for it. I'm not getting any younger." Dean said, "She's the one I'm sure of it."

"Then here is to our future." Sam said and raised his glass, "May one day we all live in peace."

"I'll drink to that." Dean said and brought the glass to his lips.

"Any chance of getting you over to our side one day?"

"You just name the date and time but I want you to come back here for my wedding and be my best man." Dean said.

"Are you sure that is a good idea. I'm sure you will want you kind there to celebrate with you. It may not be safe for me and Stella." Sam said. He knew how Dean's kind felt about him.

"I can assure you that you will both be safe in my home. I want my brother here over anyone else. Say you'll be here."

"You tell me when and I will be here." Sam said, "I'm happy for you. I never thought we would see the day."

"Neither did I. Speaking of the loves of our lives how about we get back in there and see how they are."

"Sounds good man."

After the guys returned the couples said their goodbyes and Sam and Stella where on there way back to their side before the sun came up. Jada took the plates off the table and took them into the kitchen and placed them into the sink. Dean walked into the kitchen and saw what she was doing and smiled a little, "You know you don't have to do that. Mona will be back in the morning."

"I just wanted to help." Jada said.

Dean walked into the room and up behind her, "You've got such a tiny waist. I can fit my hands round it with ease." Dean said and wrapped his arms around her.

"Maybe it's just that you have very large hands." She said.

"What I'm trying to say is that you're so fragile I fear that I'll lose control and hurt you. That dress and the candle-lit table, I just... When I turn you around they'll be no turning back. I need you." Dean whispered into her ear.

Jada turned around to face him and he captured her perfect lips in a passionate kiss. His kiss is like nothing she's ever experienced. She felt like she was drowning in want and need. Her legs had gone week, she was sure she'd fall if he wasn't pressing her against the sink. She could feel herself soaking her panties as his tongue stroked her, seducing it out through her lips into his mouth.

His hands were on her ass, squeezing and caressing her so forcefully and all she could do is pant and feel the pleasure of the contractions in her womanhood. He's pulled away and was staring into her eyes as he parts her legs and lifted up her dress and pressed her against him.

Jada rubbed his face with the back of her hand, "I can't stand it. Take me now, please." She begged him

"Tell me what you feel, how you need to feel." Dean said as he ran his fingers through his hair and lifted her up on the counter.

"I'm desperate. Please Dean, take me. I need to feel you again." She answered.

The animal in him took over and Dean's eyes changed as he ripped her panties off and let out a low growl. He pushed his pants and boxers down and kicked them off before he slammed into her hard. He's so big and she felt like he was ripping her apart but the pleasure was so over bearing, "Yes….Yes….Oh Dean! F-Faster." He said.

"Your so tight, fuck you're tight!" Dean said as he pounded into her, gripping her hips tight.

Jada could feel the pleasure exploding behind her eyes as her orgasm starts to build all the way through my body, "Yes…Oh fuck! Oh baby! Dean!" she yelled.

"Oh Jada!" Dean said in a deep low growl that almost scared her as he came deep with in her.

Dean eased out of her and took her face into this hands, "Are you ok?" Dean asked fearing he was a little too rough for her second time.

"Never better." She smiled and touched his face.

"Good, let's take this to a bed shall we?" he winked.

"You're not um, spent?" she asked.

"Baby I can go all night with you." He said.

"Thank God." She said and wrapped her arms around him and Dean lifted her off the counter.

As Dean carried her up the stairs Jada began kissing on his neck, "Oh. Baby stop or we'll never make it to the bed room." He said. Jada was so turned on, the feel of his strong arms around her, gently cradling her to his body. She can feel his slightly erratic breathing pounding through her body as if they were one.

Dean carried her into the bedroom and kicked the door closed with his foot. He sat her on the floor and pulled the zipper down on her dressed. Jada looked into his eyes as the dress fell from her body. Dean stood there admiring her perfect figure and let out a small grunt of approval.

He pushed her over to the bed and gently pushed her onto the mattress. Jada lay there was she watched him unbutton his shirt one button at a time and let the material fall from his toned sexy body. "I love you." She said suddenly and couldn't believe she just said that. She had only known him a few days and she was already in love with him. Maybe it was because they were always meant to be together or maybe it was that she was changing inside. She didn't know who she was anymore and maybe that was a good thing.

"And I love you." He said.

Jada sat up and pulled into onto the bed and rolled him onto his back. She caressed his torso with her hands and grazed his nipples ever so slightly. He gasped, "Mmm feels so good

Jada smiled as she moved on top of him and straddled his lap._ 'Remember control._' She told herself as she lowered herself down on him inch by inch "Uh…Dean." she moaned. It felt so good._ 'Control, go slowly.'_ She thought.

Dean wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her ass, pulling her back and forth, "Oh fuck baby. Just like that." He moaned.

Jada let her nails scrap down his chest to the point she was drawing blood from him. She couldn't help it as she moved faster and faster, rolling her hips, "Oh God…..Oh Dean…yes baby!" She knew she was not going to last long. He just throbbed inside her.

"Ahhh…Yes!" He growled once again. The sound that once scared her was now turning her on.

Dean sat up and looked her in the eyes, "Kiss me and rap those long sexy legs round my waist." He said and she did as he asked. Their lips connected and a spark of love and lust ran through their bodies.

Dean held her tight as he began to thrust up in and out of her harder and harder. Jada tore away from his mouth just so she could breathe again, "Dean…Oh….so close." She moaned.

The friction on her clit against him every time she rocked against him was pushing her farther and farther over the edge, "You gonna come for me?" he asked as their bodies moved together as one. "You want to come don't you?"

"Yes, make me come!" she begged him. "Please."

Sweat was dripping from their bodies as Dean's trust got harder and faster. Jada wrapped her arms around him neck and held tight as her orgasm ripped through her body yet again, "Oh DEAN!" she screamed, "Yes…yes…uh…God!"

"Oh fuck! Dean moaned as he spilled his seed deep inside her for the second time tonight.

Their movement stopped and they looked into each others eyes. They were one now. They were mated for life and it was time to make it official, "Marry me. Marry under the next full moon." Dean said, running his finger though her wet hair.

"Yes." She said and smiled at him, "I want nothing more than to be your queen."

Dean smiled and kissed her again. After all these years he had finally found the one.

***Thanks for the reviews guys! Hope you liked! Please review : )**


End file.
